


冰山下的囚徒

by DrunkSoldier



Category: Caption America(Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkSoldier/pseuds/DrunkSoldier
Summary: 「蛇队*冬兵pwp世界平行于美队二结局，略有改动。自行忽略金属手臂的bug：手臂原本由神经操控，这里【强行】改为由肌纤维收缩控制，所以会因肌肉松弛剂而无法操控。」巴恩斯给了他朋友能给的一切，史蒂夫却想占有他——以情人的身份，永远据为己有。





	冰山下的囚徒

“我认识他…”  
冬兵坐在洗脑椅上，眼神恍惚。  
一种隐秘的困惑和恐惧在心底腾起，让他躁动不安，却不知道缘由。  
皮尔斯正坐在他对面，催促道，“任务汇报！”  
冬兵思绪被打断，只觉眼前人聒噪不已。金属的左手暗中紧攥成拳，却碍于没有管理人的命令不敢造次。  
皮尔斯自觉被无视，顿时怒火中烧。他早就看冬兵不顺眼，只是碍于上级不敢动他。现在那人不在，他狠狠给了冬兵一个巴掌。  
力道不小，冬兵苍白的脸上顿时浮起红印。

皮尔斯在九头蛇中的地位不低，面对他的举动，周围的士兵都噤若寒蝉。  
冬兵的大半张脸都被头发遮住，嘴角却不屑的勾起。身为“资产”，他只服从于管理人的命令，如果不是因为服从纪律，他完全可以一拳打碎皮尔斯的脑袋。  
皮尔斯见他若无其事的样子，想再给他一巴掌，手腕却被人抓住，“你最好在脑袋碎掉之前赶紧出去，我可没给你权利教训我的士兵。”  
皮尔斯听到来人的声音，脸色微变。他没想到史蒂夫回来的这么快，也清楚自己惹怒了眼前这个明面是人人敬爱的美国队长，实则是九头蛇高级指挥官的家伙。  
“你也看到了，他并不配合汇报工作。”皮尔斯活动着被抓疼的手腕，为自己开脱，“你最好教教你的士兵什么叫做服从纪律。”  
史蒂夫挑眉，向门的方向一偏头，“你可以滚出去了。记得把门带上。”

冬兵看向史蒂夫，脸色变得越发奇怪。  
他们刚刚还交过手，史蒂夫还穿着美国队长的制服。现在的他却一身九头蛇的黑色军服，脚踩锃亮的黑色长靴，缓缓向他走来。蓝色的眼睛在昏暗的灯光中，越发显得深不可测，嘴角噙笑却毫无温度可言，像是带着厚厚的假面。  
明明身为同一阵营，冬兵却感觉一阵强烈的反感。一些片段在脑海中急速闪过，白色的雪山、呼啸的列车…那些碎片的记忆像是上帝的预兆，越想抓紧就越看不清晰。他只能勉强感觉到，似乎有人想要抓住自己，却失败了。

“…我认识你。”  
短暂的沉默对视后，冬兵肯定的说。  
“你当然认识我。”史蒂夫神态自若，轻轻抚着他的脸颊，那片被打过的红印尚未消退，“我是你最好的朋友…好到我们之间，只有彼此。”  
冬兵听到“朋友”那个词，不知道为什么，心脏却细微的刺痛一下。  
“我不知道，我不记得了。”他遵从直觉摇头，绿色的眼睛扫视史蒂夫的制服，“你在对面当卧底？可你打的挺卖力的。”  
身上几处地方隐隐传来钝痛，冬兵没法忽略，大概是皮外伤，没有多严重，却提醒着他刚刚才和眼前的男人殊死搏斗过。  
史蒂夫将这话全然当作赞美，笑了笑，“算是职业精神。那些复仇者们不是傻瓜，不拿出最大的诚意，怎么得到百分百的信任？”  
冬兵不置可否，他脑子里还有一堆的混乱和疑惑等着解决，暂时没兴趣继续这个话题。  
史蒂夫的手却顺着脸颊，摸到他的脖颈，炙热有力的手指轻轻的攥着人类最脆弱的部位之一。他能感受到冬兵的动脉在皮肤下强劲有力的跳动，仿佛正攥着冬兵的生命，“我让你受伤了吗？我想看看。”  
冬兵对他突如其来的亲昵感到不适，他瞪向史蒂夫，绿色的眸子里像是堆着冰碴，“离我远点。”  
不管看过这双眼睛多少次，史蒂夫都不得不承认，这双绿色的眼睛对他来说有着致命的吸引力。对方只是这样注视着自己——不带任何感情的、甚至厌恶的——他就觉得一阵无可抑制的燥热涌向小腹，让他脊背发热、口干舌燥。  
他的舌尖不自觉的勾过唇角，轻声道，“My Bucky…”  
冬兵听到这个名字，瞳孔一阵收缩，“Bucky…是我的名字吗？”  
史蒂夫却没有直接回答，“我可以告诉你忘掉的一切，但是在那之前，我想检查一下你身上的伤处。”

冬兵坐在椅子上，黑色背心卷至胸部，细窄的腰线延伸进紧束的腰带。裸露的苍白皮肤对于流动的冷气格外敏感，颜色浅淡的乳尖因衣料摩擦而颤巍巍的挺立。防弹衣和武装带散落在他脚边，被史蒂夫的鞋尖挑到一边。  
“很好。”史蒂夫离他很近，却只是抱臂，静静的注视他的身体，蓝色的眼睛里像火焰在燃烧。  
饶是身经百战，神经堪称强悍的冬兵，也被这肆无忌惮的视线盯的浑身燥热。  
情欲，和危险。  
冬兵的脑子中只有这两个词，他下意识的绷紧了腰脊，像只如临大敌的豹子。  
他虽然只露出上半身，却依然能看见几处明显的淤青。除此之外，还有一些细碎的皮外伤，尚未得到医护治疗，又被他刚才的动作牵扯，正向外渗着血丝。  
其余就是大片苍白的肌肤、累年愈合的旧伤、和常年训练所致的隆起的肌肉。  
冬兵不明白，这些东西究竟有什么好看的？

史蒂夫却突然笑了。他倾身，食指轻点冬兵的锁骨，又点了他左侧乳首点下方，声音低哑，“你没注意到过吗？”  
冬兵看向他说的地方，发现了不同于淤青和擦伤的痕迹。  
锁骨上浮着一小块浅粉色，冬兵没看明白，以为是皮肤出了什么问题。随即看向乳首，乳晕的边缘是一圈鲜明的牙印，想必留下它的人用了不小的力气，好让这个宣示主权一样的印记得以持久。  
这是个再暧昧不过的地方，饶是太久没碰过女人的冬兵都一瞬间醒悟。  
“妈的，是你干的？”冬兵猛的揪过史蒂夫的衣领，恨不得一拳把那张挂着笑容的脸砸烂。他的脸因愤怒染上血色，干裂的双唇越发红艳刺目，“为什么我没印象？你对我做了什么！”  
史蒂夫神色自若，甚至有一丝才被发觉的遗憾。冬兵怒不可遏的瞪着他的眼睛，却看不透他的想法，只觉得那双蓝色的眼睛中似乎渗出无尽的黑暗，将映在其中的自己完全吞没。  
下一秒，冬兵的头皮剧痛。  
史蒂夫抓住他的头发，迫使他仰视自己。他迫不及待的咬住冬兵的嘴唇，像是渴极了的人终于见到一滴水，疯狂的撰取。  
他太渴望他了。  
哪怕只是几天不见，他都要被空虚的欲望折磨到疯狂。  
就算他知道眼前的人是独属于自己的宝藏，除了自己谁也不可能品尝，他还是觉得不安。  
因为这份占有从未得到真正的承诺，甚至深究起来，不过是一厢情愿的独占欲在作祟。  
他需要用最深的占有和掠夺，来安抚自己敏感的神经。

唇舌相交间是一片灾难。  
史蒂夫的吻法并不温柔，甚至都不带调情色彩。就像一头急不可耐的野兽，在努力咬断窥伺已久的猎物的喉咙。  
冬兵的嘴唇像被撕裂一样疼痛，他甚至嗅到血腥的味道。史蒂夫却没有放过他的意思，摁着他的后脑加深了吻。他的舌头像是狂躁的蛇，在冬兵的嘴里贪婪的舔舐。越来越多的津液在冬兵嘴角溢出，垂下无力的银丝，滴在他赤裸的上身，激起他一阵战栗。

冬兵被吻的眼前发黑，但他很快恢复意识，狠狠咬了史蒂夫的嘴唇。  
史蒂夫退出的瞬间，脸上挨了冬兵一拳。但他随即抓住他的手腕，将它固定在洗脑椅上，面色阴沉，“即使什么都不记得了，也要拒绝我吗，Bucky？”  
冬兵皱眉，用力挣动手腕却无济于事。前苏联的工业制品一向质量一流，更别说这是专为他定制的铁椅子。  
“我到底忘记了什么？你他妈给我讲清楚。”冬兵低吼，脖子上青筋突起，“是不是你对我做了什么，我才会想不起来！”  
史蒂夫用力捏着他的两腮，“我会告诉你的，Bucky。而你会用这具身体，想起全部。”

当尖锐的针刺进皮肤时，冬兵依然有一种身处非现实之感。  
他大概猜到史蒂夫给他打的是什么药，无非是肌肉松弛剂之类的狗屁东西。  
在他狂躁不安的时候，被医生之类的人强制打过那种药。那管无色的药水一进入肌肉，他的神经就像被蒙上一层遮光布，仿佛突然就失去了对身体的控制权。  
他只能靠意志去唤醒少的可怜的力量，他会变得软绵绵的，就像一头任人宰割的羊羔。  
他痛恨那管药水。

史蒂夫看到他混杂着愤怒和绝望的眼神，心底一阵酥痒，他知道，这意味着他将再度成为他的操控者。  
尽管这并非他的本意。  
他更想念那个来自布鲁克林的小王子，在记忆中活色生香的，永远英俊浪漫，永远笑意盎然，总是在小酒馆里搂着漂亮的姑娘谈笑风生，然后变魔术似的献上一支红玫瑰，赢得无数喝彩与哨声。  
但James Barnes永远只把史蒂夫当作兄弟，当作最好的朋友。他会为他打架挂彩，会在他失落的时候搂住他的肩膀柔声鼓励，许诺说一直陪他到最后。  
他看向他的眼神里，永远只有最诚挚的信任、包容和善意，却没有一丝情欲，哪怕是暧昧。  
他将最近的位置交给史蒂夫，这份纯洁的友谊却不知何时变了质。哪怕是两人共同迎敌，后背相抵时，史蒂夫都忍不住走神，幻想这个最好的朋友疏解欲望时的放荡喘息。  
他并非没有行动。  
那天史蒂夫下定决心坦白一切，他将Barnes困在双臂间，甚至狠狠咬破了Barnes的嘴唇，来告诉他自己是来真的。  
他不相信Barnes对自己没有感觉。  
可Barnes却矢口否认。一向自信而富有魅力的笑容变得僵硬，眼神也因难以置信而慌乱不已。史蒂夫知道他受到了冲击，正在兄弟和情人的关系间困惑。  
他本以为耐心的等待会迎来好结果，Barnes还是在他想要更多时选择了拒绝。

“你并不是真的想和我做，兄弟，”  
不是这样的。  
史蒂夫的手指轻轻挑开冬兵的腰带扣，发出清脆的金属声。他满意的看着冬兵愈发剧烈的挣扎。  
“你只是太依赖我了。我们需要给你找个好姑娘。”  
我有你就够了。  
在你遗忘的记忆里，我们已经无数次的做过了。可我还是觉得不够，远远不够。  
因为你就是我永远的渴望和欲望。

冬兵的脸色再度变红，这次却是诡异的潮红。他猛然察觉那管药剂不仅仅是肌肉松弛剂而已，不禁破口大骂，“你他妈的疯了吗？”  
史蒂夫摇摇头，将冬兵的裤子扔到一边。冬兵在他炙热的视线中狼狈躲闪，修长结实的腿甚至无奈的并拢在一起，只为了最敏感的部位能躲开这场可怕的视奸，“操你的，别看了！混蛋。”  
史蒂夫拉开裤链，弹出尺寸惊人的老二。冬兵看得心惊肉跳，那东西竟然已经硬了。  
他的手指握住冬兵的后颈，向自己这边压送，滚烫的龟头几乎磨蹭着冬兵柔软的嘴角，“把嘴张开。”  
冬兵强撑着呲了呲牙，威胁之意不言而喻，“如果你不想最后一次用你的老二，就把那玩意给我拿开，操你的。”  
史蒂夫叹息，蓝色的眼睛越发深沉，“你知道的。如果我愿意，我可以给你扎上两针高浓度的催情剂，到时候你会像条发情的母狗一样直接扑过来，神志不清的求着我操你…”  
他的指腹轻擦冬兵脖子上的皮肤，常年摸枪练出的老茧蹭的冬兵头皮发麻，被蹭过的皮肤升起触电般的麻痒。  
冬兵觉得自己要完了。  
史蒂夫的声音听起来心平气和，甚至很冷静，“但是我不想那么做，因为你还想知道自己身上到底发生过什么，忘记了什么对吗，Bucky？”

又是那个名字。  
冬兵一阵恍惚，他印象里似乎有人这么叫过他，温柔的、或是急切的。在那份记忆中，自己似乎不仅仅是个孤独的兵器，而是一个被牵挂着的人。  
史蒂夫捏着他的下巴，把老二塞了进去。冬兵干裂的唇皮蹭他的有点痒，口腔中湿润温热的触感紧紧包裹着他，让他深吸一口气。  
冬兵显然对他的进入感到愤怒。然而那双犹如雨后森林般的绿色眼睛，衬着湿润发红的眼角，瞪视愈发显得威慑不足，风情有余。他想狠狠咬一口嘴里的异物，让那东西滚出去，却意外地发现药剂的威力比想象中大，他甚至感觉不到咬肌的存在，怒张的性器压在舌上跳动的频率却异常清晰。  
这种抗议，在史蒂夫感觉，甚至不如说是挑逗。软湿的舌头被压在老二下面，不甘的蠕动，一瞬间像是无数细小的电流涌上史蒂夫的脊椎，他舔了舔唇，揪住冬兵的头发顶弄起来。  
“真乖。”  
雄性的味道充斥着口鼻，马眼甚至时不时顶在他柔软的喉肉，令他几欲干呕。冬兵的鼻息变得急促而颤抖，却怎么挣扎也难以抵抗。他随即羞恼的闭上眼睛，心里把史蒂夫用各种手法杀了一千遍。

“知道吗？我们其实不仅是最好的朋友，还是军中的最佳拍档。”就在那东西射在冬兵嘴里的时候，史蒂夫突然道。  
那些浓稠的体液因这突如其来的刺激咽进冬兵的喉咙，咽不下的正顺着下巴滑落，格外淫靡。冬兵被呛到咳嗽，他沙哑的反驳，“操你的。骗子。”  
史蒂夫挑眉，手指伸进他嘴里翻搅一阵，便伸向隐秘的后穴，“怎么说？”  
冬兵想用蹬腿来避开随即可怕的命运，史蒂夫却毫不犹豫的卡在他双腿间，食指抵在他后穴磨蹭。冬兵几乎崩溃的低吼，“有谁会对最好的朋友，做这种事？”  
出于男性的尊严，他甚至难以启齿“强/奸”这个词。  
“我们也是情人。”  
“我不…相信，”冬兵觉得身体内某种熟悉的感觉正被唤醒，连后背上滚落的汗珠都令他的身体兴奋不已，他固定在扶手上的手攥紧，极力对抗着汹涌的欲望，“我他妈的不想做…可你不肯停下来、操你的…”  
史蒂夫被拆穿，假意的笑容退去。他没再说话，手指直接捅进了冬兵的小穴。异物侵入的不适感让冬兵牙酸，随即在催情剂的作用下疯狂涌上的酥麻感更是让他羞恼的抬不起头来。  
“你他妈的，给我滚出去。”冬兵在牙缝里挤出脏字，声音已经带着显而易见的颤抖。小腹像是积着一团无处发泄的烈火，老二也酸胀得要命，前端不断溢出浊白的液体，落在耻毛上。前后叫嚣的空虚感让冬兵忍不住仰起脖子，喘息。  
后穴像是压向史蒂夫的手指，又像是吸着他不放他离开。史蒂夫很快加入三根手指，催情剂使得冬兵的后穴分泌出炙热的体液，抽插越发顺滑，带起啧啧水声，简直像是在邀请史蒂夫的进入。  
冬兵做梦也不会想到他今天会遭遇到这些，他的腰已经麻了，只剩一拨拨快感冲击着尾椎，电流直窜到脑子里，让他意识模糊，只剩一个念头：等药效过去，他一定要杀了这个狗娘养的，哪怕他是什么狗屁的指挥官。

“你会爱上我的…”史蒂夫摁下一个键，椅子上的锁铐收回。冬兵意识到手恢复自由，第一反应就是冲着他的脸挥拳。  
这次史蒂夫没遂他意，直接将他的腿压在胸口，滚烫的老二毫不留情的顶进柔软的穴口，激起情色十足的水声，“但在那之前，我得先把你操熟，Bucky。”  
冬兵一听到这个名字，小穴就一阵收缩。细腻的肠壁紧紧吸附着巨大的异物，几乎要与之融为一体，紧致的穴口被挤出细白的泡沫，却更方便史蒂夫的侵入。  
强烈的酸胀和快感一并冲击着冬兵，他用力吞咽唾沫才没呻吟出声。羞耻感甚至在他目眩神晕数秒后才迟迟回归。冬兵狠狠皱眉，脱力的牙齿不甘的咬着嘴唇，好让自己不要太快屈服于史蒂夫那根尺寸惊人的老二。  
史蒂夫忍不住与他额头相抵，宽大的手掌用力揉着他紧实的屁股，向两侧揉掰，方便自己的欲望进的更深，“你要吸死我了。放松点，Bucky。”  
这话撞进冬兵的耳朵，无异于惊雷。  
他被史蒂夫的老二满满的涨着，后穴却仍在吞咽，那个混蛋甚至还在努力向自己的更深处捅去。使不上力的无奈、任人摆布的恼怒和痛恨自己的淫荡，各种情绪一起涌上来，甚至还有连番的汹涌的快感，都让他眼眶发酸，“操你的…呃嗯…混蛋。”  
“想知道上次我操你的细节吗？”史蒂夫甚至不肯放过他的耳朵，他啃咬着他肉感的耳垂，低喃，“上次你还挺配合的，甚至坐在我身上自己动腰。可惜你做到一半就带着哭腔跟我说，太大了你吃不进去，还让我慢一点。我把你操的整个红透了，就像个熟透的李子，所以忍不住咬了一口。”  
冬兵的双臂正无力的搭在史蒂夫的肩上，过度的快感让他甚至难以控制表情，泪眼朦胧失去焦点，“你他妈闭嘴，我…非要、杀了你不可、混球。”

不知道顶弄了多久，终于迎来了冬兵的第一次高潮。  
他紧闭着的眼终于缓缓睁开，声音带着情事后的沙哑和倦怠，“这种事，你他妈对我做过不止一回了吧。”  
“我想让你记住我。”史蒂夫在他的身上留下一个又一个吻痕，“你是属于我的。”  
冬兵想抬起手推开那颗暗金色的脑袋，却发现无能为力。  
他甚至有些自暴自弃的想，操都操过了，几个吻痕又能怎么样？  
“我们曾经彼此信任，所以我们曾是军中最好的拍档。这是事实。”史蒂夫含着他的乳首，声音含糊而甜腻，“你枪法很厉害，军中所有人都敬佩你。”  
冬兵感觉脑海中又闪现过一些画面，很细碎，但他能看到是史蒂夫的背影和侧脸。  
还有白色的雪山和刺目的血迹。  
他敏锐的捕捉到“军中”的字眼，喘息着追问，“我参过军？敌人是谁？我也当过九头蛇的卧底吗？”  
史蒂夫自顾自的说下去，“可是一次任务中，你掉下了山崖。我以为我会失去你，但是我最后找到了你，只是你当时断了一条手臂，处在失血过多的休克状态，我把你带回了这里。”

冬兵闭眼，想理清头绪，却只感觉到埋在后穴的那玩意又缓缓壮大起来。  
他能感觉到史蒂夫的视线，粘腻的爬过自己的肌肤。  
他是真的想杀了这个混蛋。  
冬兵心底有丝慌乱，忙想办法转移他的注意，“是你带我进九头蛇的？我之前只是个军人而已？”  
可是这个想法一旦形成，却让他越发不安。有什么东西正在他心中崩塌，在那之后，他或许会看见最不愿看见的真相。  
这句话像是突然刺激到史蒂夫。他托起冬兵软绵绵的腰，使得两人转了个姿势，变成他坐在椅子上，无力抵抗的冬兵则被迫骑在他的胯上。  
姿势的改变令史蒂夫的老二畅通无阻的顶入更深，深到冬兵觉得自己会被顶穿，只能歪靠在他肩头，虚弱的吸着气。  
“你总是这么聪明，Bucky。”史蒂夫舒服的叹息一声。他的脸亲昵的贴着冬兵的下巴，使得冬兵甚至能清晰感觉到睫毛扫动的频率。  
他缓缓地顶弄着他，巨物在窄穴中强硬的研磨着，像是非要从冬兵体内榨出粉色的汁液不可，“你已经猜到了不是吗？你本来是光荣的Barnes中士，人人敬爱；一觉醒来，却成为所痛恨的敌营士兵，还战绩骄人。天底下怎么会有这么荒唐的事？”  
冬兵的瞳孔剧烈收缩，他甚至觉得逐渐加速的操弄令他喘息困难。交媾时传来的啧啧水声令他头昏脑胀，他用仅剩的力气攀住史蒂夫宽厚而坚硬的肩膀，竭力张开干裂的嘴唇亲吻他的耳垂，喃喃地重复，“不要说了，别说。”  
声音轻而低，像是带着哭腔的乞求。  
史蒂夫忍不住舔了他的嘴唇，冬兵的嘴唇顿时变得湿润润的…就像他注视着史蒂夫的眼睛、他浅红色的眼角、他被吮吸过的锁骨和乳首一样，被染上无可救药的色情味道。  
眼前的冬兵就是史蒂夫最强劲的催情剂。  
史蒂夫情不自禁的箍紧冬兵的腰，每次挺动都齐根没入，再带出细白的淫沫来，可怜的穴口被磨的通红，史蒂夫却带着难以满足的焦躁低吼，“我真想就这样操死你，用我的精液把你灌满…”  
这样粗暴而狂乱的操弄终于彻底击溃了冬兵的理智防线。史蒂夫明显对他的身体了如指掌，那根滚烫的玩意每次都紧紧摁着他最脆弱的一点磨蹭，不消两下，冬兵便难以自抑的呻吟，喉咙甚至飘出几声无助的抽泣。  
冬兵终于忍不住射了，还是被操射…他羞恼至极，不住痉挛的内壁却仍然紧紧吸着史蒂夫的老二。  
浊白的液体喷溅在两人的胸腹间，史蒂夫却浑不在意的继续操弄着，继续将冬兵推向更高的顶点。  
“不，”冬兵语无伦次的推阻他的胸膛，“够了、停下，操你的…混蛋！”  
已经射过一次的性器呈现着虚弱的粉色，在后穴逐渐积累的快感中渐渐抬头。后穴还被激烈的操弄着，体内的敏感点被一次次冲击着，一波波的快感汹涌成一片，冬兵已经找不到自己的声音，只剩喉咙深处发出的嘶声。  
他的指甲无意识的在史蒂夫后背留下几道淡红色抓痕。  
史蒂夫突然单手圈住他的腰，另一只手摁住他的后颈压向自己肩膀，嗓音滚烫而压抑，“你说过你会陪我到最后…只有这样你才不会食言，Bucky。”  
只有让你和我永远站在同一个立场，你才能陪我走到最后。  
你才无法逃离我。  
你才能属于我。

命运早就已经安排好，从你掉落冰山那天开始，你就会成为我的囚徒。

脑子里像是有一枚炸弹，冬兵一瞬间意识空白。  
前后的同时高潮令他几乎耳鸣，生理性泪水从那双失焦的绿眸中涌出。他像个溺水的人一样，竭尽全力的攀附史蒂夫的肩膀。  
大量尘封的记忆涌现。  
他记起雪山下断掉的左臂和史蒂夫的眼泪。  
他记起九头蛇徽章下史蒂夫伸来的手。  
更早一些，他还能想起，酒馆角落里跟一张纸巾较劲的男人。那人假装没在看自己，却在自己送出玫瑰时露出落寞的神情。

冬兵的意识终于回到现实，唇边溢出一个再熟悉不过的名字，念出时却百味陈杂，“Steve…你不能这么对我，放我走…”  
史蒂夫亲吻着他的嘴角和泪痕，声音已经冷静下来，“你永远属于我，Bucky。”  
他恋恋不舍的从冬兵身体退出，令冬兵感觉到一阵强烈的空虚。后穴中流出的体液尚存温热，弄湿了冬兵苍白的大腿。

“过了今晚，你会忘记一切，再度成为我最忠诚的士兵，永远都不会离开我。”  
冬兵摇头看着他，只有一声深深的叹息。

史蒂夫最后吻了吻他的耳垂，唇畔间吐出低沉的俄语。

end.


End file.
